


Waiting For This Moment All My Life

by Mikkal



Series: I Think I Found My Hallelujah [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, Flarrow Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkal/pseuds/Mikkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Caitlin turns her attention back to the swollen waves that grow larger and angrier as the clouds storm darker. Lightning flashes, spider webs crackling from the sky. A wave swells to meet the tips of power and, for a moment, Caitlin sees a flash of red under the water, reaching out to meet the lightning. There’s a flash and, over the roaring wind, a squeal of laughter. Thunder rumbles faintly afterwards, amused by the proceedings.</p>
  <p>    “You’re looking for her, aren’t you?” Cisco sighs, running a hand through his soaked hair. “Cait.”</p>
  <p>  She scoffs. “You’re just jealous because your little beloved is tethered to the sky. How does the precious Sky King feel with you wooing his Chay’ara?”</p>
  <p>  He scowls back, crossing his arms as if the thunderous swaying of the ship doesn’t bother him. “Kendra,” he says. “She picked the name Kendra. And she does not belong to Khufu. She belongs to herself.” He pauses, shaking his head. “Do you see her?”</p>
  <p>  Caitlin frowns and might be, sort of, kind of pouting. “No. I saw the Lighting Bug, but no her.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For This Moment All My Life

“It’s raining.”

            Caitlin can’t help but snort. “Thank you, Cisco. I would’ve never noticed.”

            She doesn’t need to see his face to know he’s frowning, her eyes on the horizon darkening horizon. “You’re going to catch your death. Wells won’t be too happy about that.”

            Being the only person on a pirate ship who is proficient in healing magic tends to make people a _little_ and _unnecessarily_ overprotective. If she gets sick or, gods forbid, gets killed, who will keep these people alive? Especially with the distressing habit most of them have for throwing themselves headfirst into danger.

            “Only Wells?” she asks. Caitlin finally turns around, the corner of her lips twitching up faintly in what could be considered a smile or a muscle spasm, but only she knows. Cisco’s her best friend, but sometimes she like teasing him.

            Cisco rolls his eyes, seeing right through her. “I don’t have enough hands to count how many people would be upset if their _friend_ went overboard. The storm’s ‘bout ready to keel us over.”

            Caitlin turns her attention back to the swollen waves that grow larger and angrier as the clouds storm darker. Lightning flashes, spider webs crackling from the sky. A wave swells to meet the tips of power and, for a moment, Caitlin sees a flash of red under the water, reaching out to meet the lightning. There’s a _flash_ and, over the roaring wind, a squeal of laughter. Thunder rumbles faintly afterwards, amused by the proceedings.

            “You’re looking for her, aren’t you?” Cisco sighs, running a hand through his soaked hair. “ _Cait_.”

            She scoffs. “You’re just jealous because your little beloved is tethered to the sky. How does the precious Sky King feel with you wooing his Chay’ara?”

            He scowls back, crossing his arms as if the thunderous swaying of the ship doesn’t bother him. “ _Kendra_ ,” he says. “She picked the name Kendra. And she does not belong to Khufu. She belongs to herself.” He pauses, shaking his head. “Do you see her?”

            Caitlin frowns and might be, sort of, kind of pouting. “No. I saw the Lighting Bug, but no her.”

            “Come on, say her name,” he teases. “You know you waaannntttt toooooo.”

            “Still no _Iris_ ,” she says, her lips curling into a smile, her heart fluttering at just saying her name. Who would’ve thought their captain’s search for the impossible would bring them _mermaids?_ And not just any mermaids, no, _storm_ mermaids, the best and most powerful kind.

            Of course, _best_ is relative. Caitlin might be bias.

[…]

“Barry! Stop hogging the lightning!” Iris shouts as her brother propels himself to the surface, his hand outstretched for the light. “You’re just showing off!”

            His laughter is light and airy as he grabs the lighting, conducting it through his body to his tail. The yellow highlights in the red of his tail glow brightly. He reaches out to her and she grabs his hand, her nerves lighting up pleasantly. She laughs loudly and swims past him, greeting the storm clouds when she breaks the surface. She raises her hands over her head, praising the storm, and lightning cackles around her, thunder rolling with amusement. The Sky gives her lightning and she sends it to Eddie, the whites of his tail and arms glowing as he goes to tackle Barry with a hearty laugh.

            Iris slaps her hands on the surface of the ocean, drawing lightning toward her, the waves swelling with power. Storms are rare nowadays, fluttering on the horizon, too far away to chase, and she’s even though she’s not the first to go for the storms, she’s never too far behind Barry.

            “Hey! Look!” Eddie’s hair is standing on end even when wet. Iris covers her mouth to muffle the laugh wanting to bubble up. He’s still learning the ways of Lightning. It’s not his fault his body isn’t use to it yet. “A ship! Iris, is it her?”

            _“Caitlin_ ,” she whispers, breathless with excitement. How long has it been since she’s seen her pirate? “I’m going to go meet them!” She takes off, Eddie shouting her name. She ignores them, flicking her violet tail in powerful bursts of speed. She’s not the fastest mermaid—there’s a reason why Barry’s always in the front for storm chasing—but she’s definitely not the slowest. The idea of seeing her love after three months makes her faster.

           


End file.
